Romeo and Cinderella (ChanBaek ver)
by Dianzu
Summary: [ twoshot ] Bagaikan takdir yang harus ditelan pahit-pahit oleh Cinderella, dan juga sebuah pengorbanan yang diberikan Romeo. [ chanbaek ] [ exo ]
1. chapter 1: Apakah kita takdir, Romeo?

**ROMEO AND CINDERELLA**

 **Main pair:**

 **[Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **EXO** **(c) SM Entertainment**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

 ** _"Apakah kita takdir, Romeo?"_**

.

.

 **SEPASANG** telinga itu selalu mendengar semua ocehan yang keluar dari mulut kedua saudari dan ibu tirinya. Pemuda bertubuh kurus yang selalu berpikir naif hanya bisa menunduk. Ia tak pernah membantah maupun menyahut segala omelan sang ibu tiri. Pemuda itu tetap diam dan hanya menurut.

Hidupnya bagaikan sinetron picisan dimana sang ayah telah meninggal dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus tinggal dengan ibu dan saudari tiri yang bisa dikatakan jahat. Karena selalu memanfaatkan kebaikan hati sang pemuda manis. "Kau ini tidak berguna, Byun Baekhyun! Masa mencuci pakaian saja tidak bersih?! Kau lihat, ini masih ada noda kuning!"

Gadis itu langsung memukul lengan Baekhyun keras. Tak puas akan kerja payah sang kakak tiri yang sudah mencuci pakaian. Dan pemuda naif itu hanya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, biar kakak cuci kembali."

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang, lebih baik kau bersihkan rumah ini! Dasar tidak berguna!"

Sang ibu tiri kemudian mendorong tubuh ringkih Baekhyun. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam, walau seperti itu Baekhyun selalu menganggap bahwa ibu tirinya orang yang baik—ya, hanya saja tidak untuk sekarang. Kemudian tangan lentik itu mengambil sebuah sapu, lalu membersihkan noda-noda yang membandel di lantai.

Udara di pedesaan memanglah amat sejuk. Kau bisa menghirup oksigen sehat yang berasal dari hutan dan pegunungan asli. Menikmati air jernih di sungai, dan menatap hamparan bukit dengan rumput hijau—yang biasa digunakan para gembala untuk memberi makan hewan gembalaan mereka.

Sapu berwarna biru itu tengah melaksanakan tugas. Menghilangkan bakteri yang mungkin saja bisa membuat orang yang terkena virusnya akan sakit. Baekhyun dengan telaten membersihkan lantai, lalu mengelap beberapa kaca didalam rumah. Wajahnya selalu memancarkan raut bahagia.

Hatinya tak pernah merasa dendam dengan semua perlakuan keluarga tirinya. Ia selalu diajarkan agar menjadi orang yang sabar dan berhati mulia oleh mendiang sang ibu dulu. Namun, terkadang tetap saja yang namanya manusia akan merasa sedih maupun emosi.

Begitupula dengan Baekhyun. Ia terkadang menangis sendiri didalam kamar—yangmana digunakan juga sebagai gudang. Jahat memang, namun pemuda Byun selalu mengingat ucapan sang ibu dulu. Lelaki itu harus menerima semua takdir yang telah Tuhan gariskan untuknya.

Dan kini ia telah terbiasa dengan segala perilaku tak baik yang diberikan semua keluarga tirinya. Baekhyun akan tetap diam dan menurut, tak ingin mengecewakan sang ibu yang sudah tenang di alam sana bersama Tuhan.

"Hei, Baekhyun. Kau ini bisa menyapu dengan benar, tidak?!" dengan gaya yang _sengak_ , Xiotong mulai memukul kepala Baekhyun kencang dengan sebuah kipas. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung jatuh.

"Maaf, akan kubersihkan lebih baik lagi." ucap Baekhyun kalem.

Namun namanya benci tetap saja selalu singgah dihati gadis berwajah cantik itu. Dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan air teh yang sedaritadi digenggam. "Ups, air tehnya jatuh."

Baekhyun segera berjongkok. Membersihkan gelas yang pecah. Dan ibu tiri Baekhyun datang disaat _timing_ -nya sangat tidak tepat. "ADA APA INI?! HEI, KENAPA CANGKIRNYA PECAH?!"

"I-ibu, Baekhyun tadi sengaja menabrakku. Lalu gelasnya jatuh saat Aku pegang." dengan wajah merajuk, Xiotong mengadu pada sang ibu. Membuat wanita tua itu merengut kesal.

Baekhyun melebarkan mata, ia sudah sering di fitnah seperti itu. Namun tetap saja rasanya tidak nyaman, "Tapi Aku—"

 _PLAK!_

"BERANINYA KAU BICARA PADAKU, SEKARANG KAU PERGI KE PASAR, BELI CANGKIR YANG MAHAL. KALAU TIDAK, KAU AKAN DIUSIR DARI RUMAH INI!"

Xiotong hanya mampu tertawa menatap wajah sedih Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda itu diam tak berkutik. Saudari yang satunya—Xianying hanya memasang wajah sinis. "Sudah sana pergi, nanti beneran ku usir kau! Dasar tidak berguna."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang malang lantas pergi ke pasar. Dengan berbekal uang tabungan seadanya, ia menatap toko cangkir yang terkenal amat bagus. Namun sayang, uangnya tak akan cukup untuk membeli cawan cantik berwarna putih dengan motif bunga. Mata bulat itu hanya mampu menatap dari luar kaca.

"Baekhyun, sedang apa kau?"

Itu suara sang pemilik toko. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih diam menatap, "Tuan Yifan?"

Wu Yifan—pemuda dengan wajah tampan serta kulit putih tertawa; memamerkan gigi bersih yang mempesona. Rambut hitam itu basah akibat keringat, namun jangan sekali-kali kau menggoda atau menatapnya lama. Karena kekasihnya yang berwajah panda; Huang Zitao akan selalu hadir dalam mimpi burukmu.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli cangkir itu. Tapi, uangku tidak cukup." ucap Baekhyun jujur. Pemuda itu menundukkan wajah, tak berani menatap sosok pemilik toko.

Sedangkan Yifan hanya tersenyum, "Disuruh ibu tirimu?"

"Ya." jawab Baekhyun.

"Tunggu disini." Yifan segera berjalan masuk kedalam toko, membuat Baekhyun sedikit heran.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu keluar dengan membawa satu cawan cantik yang Baekhyun inginkan sedaritadi, "Ini untukmu."

Mata bulat pemuda Byun berbinar. "Benarkah? Untukku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih, tuan Wu." ucap Baekhyun membungkuk. Membuat Yifan gemas sendiri.

Lelaki bertubuh kurus dengan kulit putih bersih pulang kerumah dengan wajah berbinar. Ia tak sabar ingin memberikan cangkir teh baru pada sang ibu tiri. Mungkin, perilakunya akan berubah ketika melihat cangkir putih itu. "Aku pulang."

Semua keluarga tirinya tengah duduk diruang keluarga. Mata mereka melebar tatkala menatap cawan cantik yang berkilau bagaikan emas batangan. "Hei, Baekhyun. Kau dapat darimana cangkir sebagus itu?" tanya Xianying.

Dengan suasana hati gembira, Baekhyun menjawab. "Tuan Wu memberikan cangkir ini padaku."

Semua terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seorang Wu Yifan bersikap sangat baik pada pemuda naif nan lugu yang satu ini? Apa mereka akrab?

"Kebetulan, Aku berteman baik dengan kekasihnya. Zitao." sambung Baekhyun.

Lalu cangkir baru itu diletakkan diatas meja. Baekhyun segera berjalan kedapur untuk membuat makan siang. Sedangkan ketiga orang jahat itu masih menatap cawan cantik yang biasa digunakan para bangsawan untuk sekadar menikmati teh hangat. Pasti harga cangkir ini mahal sekali.

"Hei, bagaimana kita manfaatkan Baekhyun untuk mencuri?" ucap sang ibu tiri.

Dengan wajahnya yang sinis—macam peran antagonis yang selalu hadir di sinetron-sinetron televisi, ia tersenyum menatap kedua putrinya yang sama-sama memiliki pikiran bejat. Xiotong dan Xianying pun hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan sesat sang ibu yang tak patut untuk ditiru.

Sang ibu lantas menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah memberi bumbu pada ikan. "Baekhyun, sedang apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Pemuda itu terkejut. Tak pernah sang ibu tiri bersikap selembut ini. Ah, tak sia-sia ia pergi ke toko cangkir tuan Wu tadi. Ternyata sang ibu sangat senang. "Memberi bumbu untuk ikan, bu."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau duduk dulu. Ibu ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu."

Lantas sang ibu tiri menarik lengan kecil Baekhyun. Menyuruh pemuda berwajah lugu itu agar duduk. "Begini, apa Baekhyun sayang ibu?"

"Tentu saja. Baekhyun sangat sayang pada ibu."

Lengkungan tipis terpatri di bibir wanita bermuka dua itu, "Maukah Baekhyun melakukan suatu pekerjaan untuk keluarga kita?"

"Tentu."

Senyuman jahat semakin melebar. "Baekhyun, maukah kau mencuri cangkir cantik tuan Wu? Kau tahu kan, cangkir buatan tuan Wu adalah yang terbaik. Gubuk reyot ini saja tak akan mampu untuk membeli cawannya."

"Tidak ibu. Itu tidak baik." ucap Baekhyun. Lantas sang ibu langsung menarik pakaiannya, "Hei bocah _idiot_ , kau hanya harus berbaik hati pada tuan Wu, lalu mencuri beberapa cawan mahalnya."

Berapa kali pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala. Ia memang sayang pada keluarga, namun tetap saja itu perilaku tak terpuji. Dan sang ibu tiri menampar wajah manisnya beberapa kali. Darah mulai menetes dari sudut bibir ranum itu, Baekhyun hanya diam. "Sampai kapanpun Aku tak mau mencuri. Silahkan ibu tampar Aku beberapa kali."

Dengan sangat murka, sang ibu mengambil sapu lalu memukulnya pada Baekhyun kasar, "DASAR ANAK _SIALAN_! TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"

Tubuh ringkih itu berakhir penuh memar berwarna biru. Sapu pun akhirnya patah. Sang ibu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di dapur dengan tubuh penuh luka. Lelaki itu berjalan tertatih menuju pintu belakang rumah, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah sungai. Menenangkan diri dengan aliran air jernih. Ia duduk di batu besar. Menangis tersedu-sedu dengan memegangi tubuhnya yang lemah.

" _Hiks_ —kenapa selalu seperti ini."

Tak ada sesiapapun yang menjawab. Air mengalir dan rumput yang bergoyang pun diam membisu. Pemuda itu berdiri diatas batu besar. Merentangkan kedua tangan—merasakan udara dingin yang menerpa pori-pori. Kulit putih terlihat begitu biru kemerahan. Mata terpejam, menikmati waktu-waktu yang menenangkan.

Baekhyun ingin terbang ke langit. Andai saja dulu dirinya dilahirkan sebagai seekor burung merpati yang cantik, mungkin ia akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini. Kakinya perlahan maju, lalu perlahan ia terhuyung kebawah sungai. Terombang-ambing dengan arus yang tak stabil. Terhuyung-huyung mengikuti derasnya air.

Mungkin bunuh diri adalah jalan terbaik untuknya. Toh, tak ada yang melihat aksi beraninya ini. Ia menenggelamkan wajah ke deras air. Merasakan sakit dan tajam serangan ombak air. Batu-batu besar yang menghalangi jalan, dan Baekhyun berharap malaikat maut menjemputnya sekarang. Ia ingin menyusul kedua orangtuanya di surga.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau dengar Aku?"

Samar-samar terdengar suara berat seseorang. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. Lengket sekali seperti getah pohon karet. Bola mata hitam itu menatap wajah tampan seorang pria. Hidungnya mancung, kulitnya putih, tubuhnya berisi dengan otot bisep, dan telinga lebarnya. "Hei."

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu bertanya pada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam. Pemuda Byun langsung memuntahkan isi air sungai yang sempat masuk kedalam tubuh. Ternyata ia tak mati. Ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Dan orang itu tengah menepuk punggung Baekhyun, "Untung kau selamat."

"BODOH! KENAPA KAU MENYELAMATKANKU?! AKU INGIN MATI!" Baekhyun berteriak. Ia terisak, memukul-mukul dada bidang lelaki yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Pemuda tampan itu terheran. Hei, baru kali ini ia melihat orang yang marah karena nyawanya selamat. "Jadi, tadi kau memang berniat bunuh diri?!"

Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya memiliki sifat lugu, ia pun mengangguk. Memanyunkan bibir ranum berwarna merah muda—pertanda ia tengah merajuk.

"Kenalkan, Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol." pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan.

Si manis Baekhyun menatap wajahnya, lalu menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. "Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana kalau Byunrella? Kau terlihat manis seperti Cinderella." goda Chanyeol. Membuat pria manis itu bersemu merah.

"A-aku ini tampan!" ucap Baekhyun imut. Membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas. "Oke oke, sebaiknya kau ku antar pulang. Rumahmu dimana?"

"Rumahku di—"

Baekhyun menatap sekitar. Tak ada gubuk kecil dipinggir sungai. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengikuti arah mata si lelaki manis. "Hei, rumahmu dimana?"

"Sepertinya Aku hanyut terbawa arus." ucap Baekhyun.

Pemuda manis itu kembali menunduk. Ia tak tahu berada dimana. Diseberang sana ada hutan belantara. Dan Chanyeol kemudian mengenggam tangan lentik pemuda Byun.

"Hei, mau ikut bersamaku?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:**

 **Hai, saya membuat fanfiksi ini twoshot—karena kalo oneshot nanti kepanjangan. Fanfik ini terinspirasi dari MV Len Kagamine ft. Rin Kagamine - Romeo and Cinderella.**

 **Sebelumnya, fik ini saya buat dengan pair JunHao. Namun saya memutuskan membuat versi ChanBaek.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **-levieren225**


	2. chapter 2: Kita memang takdir, Cinderell

**ROMEO AND CINDERELLA**

 **Main pair:**

 **[Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **EXO (c) SM Entertainment**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

 **" _Kita memang takdir, Cinderella._ "**

.

.

 **LELAKI** bertelinga lebar bagaikan rumah bagi Baekhyun. Begitu nyaman serta dapat melindungi dirinya dari hantaman badai sekalipun. Walau ini pertama kali mereka berjumpa, namun lelaki berparas manis serta lembut sudah nyaman. Ia bahkan tak ingin kembali kerumah, ia ingin ikut berburu mencari mangsa bersama sang Romeo. Mungkin sejarah akan merubah kisah Cinderella si baik hati yang selalu jadi budak saudari tirinya menjadi Cinderella si pemburu tangguh yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Romeo.

Bagaimana dengan jelas pemuda tinggi itu menekan pelatuk pada pistol. Membidik setiap mangsa yang diincar. Sedikit tak tega ketika melihat rusa terkapar di hutan dengan darah bercecer, tapi inilah hidup. Kau harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kekejaman dan kesengsaraan.

"Malam ini kita akan makan besar. Hah, sudah lama Aku tak menyantap daging rusa."

Begitulah ucapan Park Chanyeol. Menatap menggiurkan pada sebongkah daging yang siap diolah. Pemuda itu berjalan didepan Baekhyun, menunjuk arah menuju rumah kecil namun elegan ditengah hutan. Mempersilahkan sang Cinderella masuk terlebih dahulu, "Ini rumahku."

Sang Romeo begitu keren sehingga Baekhyun tak menarik nafas. Menatap punggung lebar berbalut jaket kulit coklat dengan sarung tangan hitam yang senantiasa membalut telapak tangan kekar agar terhindar dari serangan. Oh, bolehkah Baekhyun menjadi Juliet-nya?

Mereka makan dalam diam. Baekhyun terlalu canggung untuk sekadar menyapa atau berbasa-basi. Ia tak terbiasa--baru kali ini ia duduk berdua dengan orang yang masih terasa asing. Namun dilihat dari raut wajah Chanyeol, ia terlihat menikmati santapan hangat berbaur saus baberque yang dapat membuat sesiapapun gagal diet. Terlebih ketika ditambah segelas wine.

"Jadi, kau kabur dari rumah?"

Chanyeol bertanya. Membuka suara agar ruangan tak terasa senyap. Lelaki manis jelmaan Cinderella hanya mengangguk kaku. Memainkan daging diatas piring dengan garpu dan sendok. Tak berani mengeluarkan suara. Lalu suasana kembali hening tak bersua. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan piring dan garpu. Kunyahan serta sentakan gigi ketika melahap daging.

"Badanmu memar. Butuh obat?" tawar Chanyeol. Lelaki dewasa itu sudah selesai makan. Membersihkan noda-noda dekat bibir dengan saputangan hitam.

Baekhyun sedikit canggung, "Tidak apa, biasanya akan hilang sendiri."

Baru saja si manis Baekhyun ingin melahap daging, sang Romeo datang menghampiri. Menyentuh permukaan kulit putih secara seduktif, "Memarmu parah. Kalau tidak diobati akan infeksi."

Degupan jantung seakan tengah berlarian. Tak beraturan dan membuat gugup. Keringat keluar dari dahi Baekhyun. Ketika lengan kekar itu kembali menyentuh tengkuk lalu sedikit menghembuskan nafas, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri meremang. "Lebih baik diobati sekarang. Kau ingin membuka bajumu sendiri atau Aku yang membukanya?"

Spontan Baekhyun berteriak gugup, "A-aku bisa membukanya sendiri, _sir_!"

Dengan wajah merona, Baekhyun mengangkat perlahan kaus butut yang dikenakan. Terpampang jelas kulit putih mulus dengan warna kebiruan disetiap sisi. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Siapa yang melakukan semua ini padamu?!"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia masih menunduk. Tubuhnya kurus kering dengan tulang sedikit menyembul. Obat antiseptik dioleskan disetiap luka. Ada yang masih berdarah namun kering. "Sakit?"

Mengangguk adalah jalan pintas untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Romeo. Cairan penyembuh membuat luka Baekhyun sedikit nyeri, ngilu. Kedua tangan berusaha menutup dada datar, namun ditepis oleh Chanyeol. Cinderella manis hanya menatap kaki telanjang, bagaimana Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapannya. Nafas pria itu tercekat, jakun naik turun tak beraturan.

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang kau ambil pakaianku di kamar." Chanyeol berucap sembari membersihkan kapas-kapas bernoda merah.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju kamar yang ditunjuk. Mengambil pakaian berukuran lebih besar berwarna putih. Pahanya tertutup. Haruskah ia meminjam celana pada Chanyeol? Tapi paha sudah terlindung oleh kemeja kebesaran, jadi Baekhyun memilih tak meminjam celana.

Entah itu pilihan yang benar atau salah, namun jantung Baekhyun kembali berdegup ketika menatap sosok Romeo berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Menatap dalam paha yang hanya berbalut kemeja kebesaran. Ia melangkah maju, membuat Cinderella mundur. "Kau tak mengenakan celana?"

"Tidak. Aku rasa pakaian ini sudah terlalu besar untuk melindungiku." tukas bocah berumur 15 tahun.

Pria dewasa itu hanya menyeringai, "Jadi, kau ingin menggodaku?"

Eh.

"Aku tak bermaksud--"

Bibir ranum itu dibungkam. Merasakan benda kenyal yang lain melahap habis bibirnya. Baekhyun mengerang, membuat Chanyeol lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. "Inikah yang kau mau?"

Baekhyun menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ini pengalaman pertama untuk berciuman. "Ma-maaf _sir_ , tapi Aku tak menginginkan ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita masih orang asing, dan juga--"

Ucapannya terputus. Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir manis dan tipis Baekhyun. Sang Romeo mengusap lembut tengkuk Cinderella. Membuat bibir ranum bersorak mengeluarkan desah. "Desahkan namaku."

Kedua belah bibir kembali mengatup. Menghalang segala suara yang akan keluar. Ini salah. Mereka baru kenal sehari, tapi sudah melaju sampai tahap ini? Baekhyun menutup mata. Ciuman ini terlalu memabukkan. Kembali merasakan lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping. Jemari itu melusup masuk kebawah kemeja. Meremas pantat sintal yang sangat pas untuk dibelai.

"Tidak ingin bersuara ya? Hm, akan kubuat kau mendesahkan namaku berulang kali."

Seringai kembali hadir di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Tangannya semakin nakal untuk memijat bongkahan kenyal serta lembut milik Baekhyun. Bibir ranum menggigit satu sama lain, berusaha menahan kalimat yang bisa membuat gairah lelaki dewasa itu memuncak.

Baekhyun kalah telak. Ia mendesahkan nama sang Romeo. Suara menggoda dengan wajah memelas membuat tubuh Chanyeol berdetak hebat. Semakin dilihat semakin menggoda. Dan mereka menghabiskan malam bersama diatas ranjang putih berukuran lebar. Bulan dan bintang menjadi saksi panas aksi mereka. Meremas dan memasuki. Mendesah dengan suara sensual. Sang Romeo jatuh dalam cinta Cinderella.

.

.

.

.

Cinta memang datang seiring jalannya waktu. Dengan terbiasa akan perilaku dan kebiasaan mampu membuat bertekuk lutut. Sudah dua bulan semenjak pertemuan pertama membuat kedua manusia berjenis kelamin sama semakin akrab. Dan walau umur Chanyeol sudah 30 tahun, tapi percayalah dia bukan seorang pedofil. Ia hanya akan memanjakan sang Cinderella dengan kasih sayang melimpah. Baekhyun sudah kehilangan itu semenjak kedua orangtua tiada.

Semua berubah. Ketika sosok nenek tua datang menghampiri Baekhyun, memberitahu jika sang ibu tiri jatuh sakit dan hampir sekarat membuat hati nurani sang Cinderella tergerak. Bagaimana pun juga itu adalah ibunya. Lantas ia pergi dengan meninggalkan sepucuk surat diatas meja makan. Berharap sang Romeo membaca ketika pulang berburu nanti.

Menyebrangi sungai serta melewati hutan demi bertemu sang ibu tiri. Nenek tua renta tak dapat berlari cepat; Baekhyun pun menggendong nenek tersebut diatas punggung.

Terlambat. Semuanya terlambat. Sang ibu sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia. Kedua saudari tiri tengah menangis pilu. Banyak warga yang berbela sungkawa. "I-ibu..."

Seluruh warga menatapnya sinis. "Hei kau, Baekhyun. Darimana saja? Ketika ibumu sudah meninggal kau baru datang kesini?! Kau anak durhaka!"

Cacian serta makian diterima. Semua menatap tak suka lelaki bertubuh kurus. Menganggapnya lebih rendah daripada kotoran anjing. Xiotong dan Xianying diam-diam tersenyum puas. Melihat bagaimana reaksi sang kakak yang terduduk lemas diatas tanah kering. Ya, semua penuh tipu daya.

Ia semakin sengsara. Salahkah jika dirinya kembali datang ke desa ini? Kini ia dikurung di kamar. Kedua saudari tirinya telah menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan saudagar kaya. Memanfaatkan keluguan Cinderella demi menguras harta orang lain.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendekam dibalik pintu kayu. Kini kisah Cinderella tak berubah dalam sejarah. Tetap disakiti dan menerima dengan lapang dada. Hanya saja, ia merindukan sang Romeo. Dimana dia? Bagaimana keadaanya? Apa dia juga merindukan Baekhyun? Semua pertanyaan hanya disimpan dalam hati.

Beberapa minggu adalah hari pernikahannya. Baekhyun tak siap, ia tak menyukai pria berbadan buncit dengan kalung emas itu. Baekhyun mencintai Romeo-nya. Hanya Park Chanyeol. Perilaku kedua saudarinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Memperlakukan Baekhyun bak budak rendahan di pasar preman. Tubuh kurus terlihat semakin menciut.

Dan hari itupun tiba. Dimana malam indah penuh kemerlip bintang--sang Romeo datang menjemput. Mengetuk kaca kamar perlahan, membangunkan Cinderella yang masih meringkuk diujung lemari. Mata safir itu berkaca-kaca. Obisidan menatap lekat lelaki gagah tersenyum diatas kuda hitam. Baekhyun berlarian, membuka kaca lalu memeluk sang kekasih. "Aku merindukanmu."

Kecupan singkat singgah di bibir ranum Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol mengusap pipi tirus Cinderella, "Ayo pergi bersama."

Namanya hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus. Xianying tak sengaja menatap dari bilik kamar--Baekhyun berusaha kabur bersama seorang lelaki tampan. "BAEKHYUN! MAU KEMANA KAU?!"

Baekhyun segera memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol. Berlari dengan kuda tinggi dengan kecepatan penuh. Banyak warga dusun yang mengejar--karena Xianying dan Xiotong berteriak keras. "Pegangan yang kuat."

Tangan kecil semakin meremas jaket kulit sang Romeo. Menentang dunia dengan kekuatan cinta. Sampai sebuah panah mengenai punggung Baekhyun. Kuda hitam berhenti berlari.

Chanyeol melebarkan mata. Para warga datang membawa obor serta parit. Lelaki berumur 30 tahun terdiam. Turun dari atas kuda, lalu menggendong Baekhyun yang sekarat. Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Wajah manis itu, terpantul sinar rembulan malam. Semua orang berhenti melangkah.

Xiotong dan Xianying tak berkutik. Ketika obisidan tajam menukik mata, Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Cinderella. Menangis pilu menatap noda darah semakin banyak. "B-baekhyun--"

" _Sir_ , Anda laki-laki yang baik."

Chanyeol semakin meneteskan air mata. Dadanya nyeri. Ia mencabut panah yang menancap pada punggung sang bocah. Baekhyun terkekeh kesakitan, "Bolehkah Aku menjadi Juliet-mu?"

"Kau menjadi Cinderella pun Aku tetap suka."

Suara Chanyeol meremang. Serak basah karena menangis. Hanya bulan dan bintang yang menerangi. Hatinya gelap gulita. Cintanya telah kandas. Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol, menyesap bibir itu untuk terakhir kali. Bercampur rasa darah dan bau anyir. Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepala. Mencium lebih bibir ranum tipis.

Lalu ciuman itu terlepas. Menyisakan benang saliva yang bercampur darah.

Cinderella yang malang telah mati. Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir dipelukan sang Romeo.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

"CUT!"

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar diseluruh sisi. Puas akan akting yang dibawakan aktor Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya. Aku puas dengan akting kalian!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu. Mengusap darah buatan yang masih menempel pada bibir. Dan dirinya masih dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. Sedikit berdebar ketika menatap betapa tampan sang pemeran Romeo.

"Baekhyun, ayo ganti pakaian." ucap Minseok; selaku asistan berpipi gembul.

Lelaki pemeran Cinderella mengangguk. Berusaha bangkit dari pelukan Chanyeol. Namun sia-sia, lelaki itu menahannya.

Tatapan maut itu semakin menerjang mata telanjang. Senyum seduktif terpampang jelas, "Hei manis, malam ini Aku kerumahmu. Ya?"

"Untuk apa?"

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajah. Menyentuh leher mulus Baekhyun, lalu berbisik, "Ciuman tadi belum memuaskan. Aku ingin lebih."

Susah memang mempunyai kekasih mesum macam Park Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu. Tolong, ia masih polos.

"Cepat ganti baju. Atau kuganti bajumu sekarang." goda Chanyeol.

Dan Cinderella pergi menjauh dari Romeo. Lalu sedikit menggerutu, "Dasar Romeo mesum!"

"Sepertinya kau memang ingin digantikan baju olehku, Cinderella."

Lalu Chanyeol pergi mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah lari lebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N:**

 ** _8 Nopember-9 Nopember 2017_**

 **Hai, saya kembali melanjutkan fanfiksi ini. Mohon dimaafkan jika kurang bagus atau tidak sesuai harapan xD**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca:** ** _DoubleBae, chanbaekena,_** ** _90Rahmayani, pengasuh winwin, and all silent riders._**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
